Le crissement de ses baskets dans la neige
by Ryuhzaki
Summary: Je voulais simplement rentrer chez moi me coucher. Oublier notre chagrin, oublier les horreurs de la guerre, oublier notre perte... Et puis le crissement de ses baskets sur la neige s'était fait entendre, comme une litanie répétitive et désagréable. Mais qu'est-ce que ce type fichait à une heure pareille de la nuit à me stalker ? (Clint - Post Age of Ultron)


Me revoilà avec un premier défi ! Merci M.M pour l'idée ! A l'origine ce devait être un drabble de maximum 1000 mots. Je le jure. Et puis ça a échappé à mon contrôle... Et puis bon je l'avoue, je digère pas certains choix de scénarii chez MARVEL... Voici donc un OS où le thème choisi est la neige ! Enjoy !

Consignes : Aucune

Thèmes proposés : "faiblesse", "parapluie", "le soleil brillera à nouveau", "réunion", "neige"

 **Défi 1 : Neige (Clint)**

* * *

Oh non. Ca ne va clairement pas le faire, pas ce soir…

Je connais quelqu'un qui va se manger un coup bien placé dans le plexus. Et au visage aussi. Pourquoi pas le visage ? Le frapper jusqu'à ce que, ma frustration passée, l'on ne puisse plus le reconnaître. Et hop ! Un coup dans le genou pour lui briser la rotule ou un coup au niveau de la tempe pour l'assommer. De quoi le mettre au tapis.

Mes séances d'entraînement avec Natasha n'ont pas suffi à me calmer. Respire Clint. Respire. Un, deux, tu souffles, puis tu inspires. Allez, encore une f… Non. Je n'en peux décidément déjà plus.

Cela doit faire deux heures et demie que j'ai quitté la Tour Avengers. Deux heures et demie que je marche et que ce type me suit, pas après pas, rue après rue. Encore et encore, inlassablement. Je ne l'interpelle pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je continue de marcher, espérant qu'il cesse ce petit manège. Il n'a pas l'air hostile. En temps qu'assassin je l'aurais senti.

Lorsque j'allonge la foulée, il fait de même. Chaque ralentissement que j'effectue est suivi du sien, comme une danse mimétique fascinante et agaçante. Cela fait au moins une dizaine de fois que j'essaie de le perdre dans le dédale des petites rues américaines. Mais rien n'y fait. Il est plus tenace que Stark emmerdant le Captain.

Je commence à avoir mal aux pieds, gelés qu'ils sont par la neige. Le froid s'insinue à travers mes baskets, outrepassant mes chaussettes… Les flocons tourbillonnent doucement autour de moi, refroidissant mon corps couvert de sueur par l'entraînement spartiate de ce soir. Un frisson me secoue l'échine et je remonte la fermeture éclair de ma veste noire. L'idée stupide de porter un marcel pour exposer mes biceps et déstabiliser Nath' a porté ses fruits. J'ai même réussi à tirer un sourire à Wanda. Mais maintenant que je dois regagner l'appartement que je loue dans le centre de New York… L'idée me semble des plus stupides. J'y repenserai à deux fois lorsque la neige menacera de tomber.

Et il y a lui. Il a l'air jeune, je suppose. Difficilement de voir distinctement avec la nuit qui tombe et les flocons qui viennent se poser sur mes cils pour obstruer ma vue. Il commence à neiger plus fort et je maudis ce gamin. Parce qu'il a une capuche ce con, et pas moi. Putain. Et il poursuit son périple si similaire au mien. Pour l'amusement. Comme ça. Non. Juste pour le plaisir de me suivre. Ou de m'emmerder c'est au choix. S'il cherche à m'effrayer il est tombé sur la mauvaise personne, et un mauvais soir. Comme tous les soirs précédents d'ailleurs. Impossible de dormir, puisque je revois _son_ corps tomber sous une pluie de balles, encore et encore, puisque j'entends les cris déchirants de sa sœur jumelle, encore et encore… Foutue guerre. Foutus robots démoniaques. Foutue vie de merde. Deux mois que l'on a mis _son_ corps en stase. "Pour l'étude." a dit le SHIELD. "Je les tuerais s'ils ne me laissent pas l'enterrer." a répondu Wanda. Deux mois que l'on pleure un corps qu'il ne nous est pas possible d'enterrer. Deux mois que je cauchemarde chaque nuit, élargissant mes cernes et émoussant ma bonne humeur et mes réflexes. Deux mois que notre Sorcière Rouge lutte pour garder le contrôle, se perdant petit à petit dans une folie qui la détruit... Difficile de faire son deuil. La retraite devait me faire du bien. Mais l'inoccupation me rendait fou, et ce malgré la présence apaisante de ma femme et de mes enfants. Il a fallu que je reprenne du service.

Je pense à m'arrêter un instant, devant le bar de Luke Cage, faire comme si j'y cherchais une connaissance. Lorsque je m'exécute, il fait de même. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour le savoir. A quelques pas de moi, le crissement de ses baskets sur la neige souillée s'est tu. Je l'imagine parfaitement me fixer, les yeux grands ouverts, à attendre que je reparte. Et c'est ce que je fais, pour son plus grand plaisir apparemment puisqu'il recommence son manège. Le crissement de mes chaussures trouve réponse dans le sien. Je n'essaie même plus de le semer, j'aurais déjà dû me retourner depuis un moment pour l'enjoindre à cesser cette mascarade. Il dégage quelque chose de serein. C'est étrange mais c'est le sentiment qu'il me donne, à trottiner derrière moi sans se soucier le moins du monde de l'air que l'on doit donner aux autres. Deux types bizarres qui se jettent des coups d'œil et avancent à la même cadence, mais à distance. J'aurais dû l'empêcher de continuer, cela m'aurait évité bien des désagréments. J'arrête de regarder en arrière pour voir s'il me suit toujours. Trop énervant. Pourtant mon esprit se focalise sur ce gamin, et j'en oublierais presque mes tracas, presque… De toute façon le bruit de ses chaussures sur la neige me renseigne quant à sa distance. Un, deux, trois, quatre… Cinq pas ? C'est peu, il s'est rapproché.

Bon sang, je vais craquer. Je vous jure sur la tête de mes enfants - Laura me tuerait si elle m'entendait - mais je vais me retourner et tuer quelqu'un. Ce type par exemple. Il est increvable bon sang, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Je peux l'avouer, je suis émotionnellement et physiquement fatigué, pour une fois. Il est trois heures du matin, je l'ai traîné absolument partout et il continue. Il est SDF ou quoi ? Comme si j'avais que ça à faire de me farcir sa lubie à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit ! Et lui, il n'a que ça à faire ? Visiblement. Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et, malgré l'ombre de sa capuche et les flocons qui m'agressent, je distingue deux pupilles bleues étrangement familières, des cernes les ternissant. Il n'a que ça à faire de me suivre comme un chien de garde trop bien dressé ? J'ai déjà Lucky pour ça ! Pas que cet hurluberlu me fasse peur… Quoi qu'il devrait vu sa tête de junkie. Mais non il ne me fait pas peur. Enfin, je m'en persuade. Flash bleu. Je me persuade qu'il ne m'effraie pas, moi, l'assassin aguerri. Je me persuade que… Je ne le connais pas. Que c'est du hasard. Quoi que, si je me persuade moi-même de quelque chose, comment être sûr de sa véracité ? Flash bleu.

Je crois que je deviens complètement cinglé. Où est-il donc ? Parce que je sais qu'il me suit inlassablement. Je le sens. Je l'entends, le bruit que font ses chaussures sur la neige tassée sur le trottoir.

Je distingue son reflet sur les vitrines des magasins. Ce petit imbécile sans instinct de survie ne cesse de me fixer. Ses yeux ont l'air doux, sans vraiment refléter quoi que ce soit. Il me suit, point. Puis soudain je crois reconnaître un des Avengers au détour d'une rue. Je me stoppe net et me retourne en l'appelant. L'étrange garçon s'est volatilisé. Enfin, du moins, je ne le vois plus. Je scrute avec attention l'allée, mais il n'y a personne à par moi et quelques badauds. Pas de traces d'un quelconque Avengers non plus. Je passe ma main sur mes yeux fatigués qui commencent à me jouer des tours. Presque satisfait, je reprends ma marche avec plus d'entrain, direction mon petit appartement. Et puis... Le crissement se fait de nouveau entendre.

Je m'arrête à nouveau tandis que les bruits de pas se font plus hésitants. Discrètement, je jette un coup d'œil au reflet d'une vitre. Il est toujours là, à cinq pas derrière moi, ses deux yeux envoûtants qui me fixent, la capuche sur la tête et les mains enfoncées profondément dans les poches de son sweat. Merde. Et moi qui faisais style de scruter l'allée tout à l'heure...

Nous reprenons notre macabre marche. Non, pas macabre, je deviens morbide... Etrange dirons-nous. Je n'ai toujours pas peur de lui, ou du moins, pas encore. Peut-être parce qu'il veille à rester à une distance raisonnable de moi. Je me demande ce qu'il ferait si je me mettais subitement à courir. Ferait-il la même chose ? Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tenter la chose et de passer pour un cinglé avec à ses trousses un autre cinglé ! Si ça se trouve, il court plus vite que moi en plus. Un flash bleu se reflète dans la vitre. C'est si rapide que je pense avoir rêvé.

Me voilà à nouveau devant la tour, je ne suis même pas repassé par mon appartement. Il y a peu de voitures à passer devant l'esplanade et je me suis enfin décidé. Je suis crevé, frigorifié et j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi sans que ce gamin ne me suive. S'il cherche un abri, il peut toujours se gratter cet imbécile, la neige est en train de s'arrêter. De la vapeur s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres gercées lorsque je me retourne vivement. Il s'arrête et me fait face, ses mains bien enfoncées dans ses poches, un air paumé, des cernes fantomatiques... Je m'avance d'un pas. Plus que quatre... Je les franchis sans me presser et il ne bouge pas. Il se contente de baisser la tête, son visage dissimulé à ma vue, ne laissant paraître que ses lèvres aussi gercées que les miennes. Ses yeux sont bien bleus, j'ai eu le temps d'en capter leur éclat. A moins qu'ils n'aient été gris à cause des réverbérations de la neige et de l'obscurité. Et sans que je m'y attende, il sourit.

\- Tu te demandes pourquoi je te suis ?

Question stupide. Un drôle d'accent enrobe son anglais et mon oreille tique. Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu l'entendre auparavant ? La voix est basse, comme un chuchotement difficilement perceptible dans la nuit new yorkaise. Il prend les devants, c'est bien.

\- Disons que j'aimerais connaître la raison d'un tel acharnement avant de devoir te recadrer. Et fais vite, parce que je suis crevé et j'ai froid.

Ma voix est basse et vibrante, un poil menaçante, mais je m'en fiche. Je vois ses épaules se secouer et un rire lui échappe. Il cesse de rire lorsqu'il me voit effectuer un mouvement de retrait, mon corps tendu, près à une potentielle réaction violente... Il fixe mes chaussures trempées, un sourire espiègle étirant sa bouche.

\- Je suis sincèrement content de t'avoir sauvé.

Je fixe ce gamin, interloqué, tandis que ma posture se relâche. Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? On nage en plein délire... Il retire une main de la poche de son sweat bleu et dirige son index vers moi, indiquant quelque chose derrière. Je sais, pour un assassin, c'est une réaction stupide que j'ai mais... Je me retourne. Flash bleu. Il n'y a rien. Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu croyais imbécile ? Lorsque mon regard revient vers lui, il n'est plus là. Je scrute la rue avec attention tandis qu'il recommence à neiger, mais il a bel et bien disparu. Dommage, pile lorsque cela devenait intéressant.

Je reprends ma route et aucun crissement ne vient troubler mon trajet. J'en profite même pour appeler Laura et prendre des nouvelles des enfants. Au loin, une sirène d'un camion de pompiers résonne. Par réflexe je me retourne de temps en temps, mais il n'est plus là, je dois m'y faire. Il _lui_ ressemblait un peu quand j'y pense... Je m'inflige quelques claques mentales bien méritées. Je dois être psychologiquement épuisé pour sortir des âneries pareilles... Une odeur de brûlé me parvient aux narines au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche du quartier résidentiel où je vis. Etrange vu le temps enneigé que nous avons. Lorsque je tourne sur mon avenue, je me prends de plein fouet une fumée noire et j'aperçois au loin un attroupement juste devant mon immeuble. Un camion de pompier est stationné pile devant, tous gyrophares allumés. C'est alors que je comprends enfin. Mon immeuble est en feu.

Je ne cède pas à la panique mais c'est presque dans un état second que je me mets à courir pour gagner la foule. Là je bouscule quelques badauds et locataires effrayés. Je cherche du regard Lucky. Bon sang, où est mon chien ? Un cri m'interpelle avant que je n'ai le temps d'interpeler un pompier.

\- Clint !

Je me retourne et c'est une Wanda au bord des larmes qui me percute et me serre contre elle. A deux pas, Natasha nous fixe et je lis dans son regard un soulagement palpable. Lorsque Wanda semble apaisée, elle se recule et Nath' se rapproche.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? J'ose enfin demander en regardant aux alentours.

C'est ma partenaire qui m'explique, après un questionnement rondement mené auprès des professionnels du feu. Un départ de flammes s'était déclaré quelques heures plus tôt dans un appartement du rez-de-chaussée. En contact avec une bombonne de gaz, une explosion s'était chargée de souffler le reste de l'immeuble et ce jusqu'à mon appartement. Heureusement, mes voisins étaient soit absents, soit avaient pu s'échapper seuls ou à l'aide des pompiers. Mon coeur se serre douloureusement et je lève mes yeux jusqu'à la fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Personne n'a vu de chien.

\- J'ai eu si peur... Murmure Wanda tandis que je replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. On a accouru dès qu'on a vu la nouvelle aux informations...

Il faut dire que vu l'ampleur du désastre, il n'est pas étonnant que les médias s'en soient aussi vite emparés...

\- Navré...

\- Et où est-ce que tu étais passé à cette heure-ci ? On a essayé de te joindre une bonne cinquantaine de fois.

Ah, le côté pragmatique de Tasha. Plutôt crever que de montrer qu'elle était inquiète hein ? Mais son attitude me le crie, et je la remercie d'un regard. J'extirpe mon téléphone portable de ma poche et en effet, j'ai une liste interminable de textos et d'appels ratés. J'ouvre la bouche pour m'expliquer mais impossible de sortir un mot. L'idée se faufile jusqu'à mon cerveau et je suis presque en état de choc, comme si je réalisais. Wanda doit sentir le trouble dans mon esprit car elle pose une main manucurée de noir sur mon bras en signe d'apaisement.

"Je suis sincèrement content de t'avoir sauvé."

Dites-moi que c'est une blague. Ce type... Est-ce qu'il savait pour l'incendie ? S'il n'avait pas été là à m'obliger à le balader dans tout New York, peut-être serais-je rentré directement me coucher. Et je serais mort cette fois-ci. Flash bleu. Un rire que j'ai déjà entendu i peine une demi-heure me fait sursauter et je me retourne vivement. Il est là, le petit imbécile... Je sens la main de Wanda se serrer sur mon bras. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et son esprit s'entrechoque contre le mien inconsciemment. Je la sens vibrer, vivante, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. Mon regard se porte sur l'étrange jeune homme et c'est alors que je remarque qu'il tient Lucky en laisse. Mon chien. Il est vivant... Mais comment ce type a-t-il pu... ? Je fais un pas en avant, mon pied manquant de glisser sur le peu de neige qu'il reste devant mon immeuble. Il tire avec lenteur sa capuche en arrière. Mon coeur rate un battement et un gargouillis ridicule s'échappe de ma gorge. Cheveux blancs, yeux bleus pétillant, barbe de quelques jours, sourire désopilant et provoquant.

\- Bah alors Papy, tu l'avais pas vu venir celle-là ?

Il ricane, fier de son effet. Mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine tandis que Wanda se jette sur lui. _Pietro_.

\- Sale petit emmerdeur ! Je crie sans savoir si je dois rire ou pleurer.

Son rire tourbillonne à nouveau dans la nuit avec pour seul accompagnement sonore, le crissement de ses baskets sur la neige. _Il est vivant._


End file.
